SIN
by UnwantedBlueberry
Summary: Tadpole is spoken to be dead, but its all a lie. Tadpole and a few companions including a green cat with sky blue stripes, blue and red eyes, and a rainbow tail with a white dot at the tip of her tail called Sin, who was tested by the government and now has a telekinetic power and more unknown abilities, go on a long journey to save the world.


:~The Winter Warrior:~

The five kits squealed as the twoleg stomped towards them. "We're going to die!" Autumn shrieked her fire-like fur fluffed out in fear, her squinted emerald eyes gleamed in fear.

"Help, mama!" Leaf whimpered her opened eyes full of terror.

Their mother swept her long brown and white tail among the kits' flanks. It soothed Surge and the stomping seemed to stop, only his mother's tail rubbing up against his shoulder could be heard. As soon as the tail swept off his shoulder the loud cry of the twoleg faded into his ears. He wailed, "Leaf! Hazel! Cloud! Autumn! Follow me!" before he could make a dash away, the twoleg's claws skimmed his belly. He squeaked in terror and before her cloud think his tiny claws met the creatures flesh, sending little crimson droplets of blood onto his white paws.

Surge darted away, blinded by fear. He cloud hear the patters of Cloud's tiny paws behind him. He saw two big flurries of brown beside him, and he knew it was Hazel and Leaf. Right by his side was Autumn, matching his pace, "I can't believe you did that!" Autumn breathed.

"I wish I didn't!" Surge replied, then took a sharp turn and jumped up a large structure made of pure white. His litter mates followed, they all peered out the clear rock square. "I've never seen so much..." Hazel gasped looking out into the distance were the trees were coated in a layer of snow, plopping off and splatting ungracefully on the ground.

Everything was silent and relaxing until it was shattered by their mother, "You kits better get over here now! The twoleg is angry and I am too!" Their mother yowled.

"Quick!" Cloud cried, slamming her paws onto the clear rock block. The block didn't budge but a smear was left were Cloud put her paws.

Up on top of the square was a small cream-colored thing, it looked like it belonged to the square.

"I got it!" Surge squeaked, surprised to find himself tugging on the latch.

Suddenly his veins turned to stone. Paws steps sounded at the front of the den, his mother. She lashed her tabby tail, "Get down from there, now!" she spat, fury blazing from her eyes, her ebony pupils like dark hollow pits.

The lash swung open and then five kits pushed open the clear rock, their mother left out a screech of fear and lunged for them, but it was too late, her claws barley scraped the white rock.

Quickly in single file, the kits fled from the twoleg nest, and plopped in the snow. Surge was the last to escape, he watched as his mother struggled to climb the rock (It's a toilet xD). She was scrabbling up the ledge, clawing desperately, "Please!" she panted, "You can't leave! Come back kits!"

"I'm sorry mama..." Surge sighed, "This is our destiny, we will live strong mama, we will hunt swiftly, and we will be protected by the spirits in the sky..." the words poured out of his mouth, he couldn't even stop his jaws, and he didn't know the meaning.

"Please..." his mother begged her eyes wide with shock and dismay.

"Goodbye mama." Surge whispered then turned and jumped out plopping in the snow.

The pleas of his mother still lingered in his mind as he followed his kin.

~:Days later :~

Surge woke up in his uncomfortable nest made of twigs and old milkweed. He stretched and yawned, he poked the nest were his sister would lie, it was empty, cold.

"Autumn?" Surge whispered, reaching in deeper into the nest, nothing.

He turned around slapping his paws into Cloud's nest, nothing.

He searched blindly in each nest, finding nothing but coldness, and the faintest stale trace of their scent, then he poked his head out of the juniper bush were they made their den.

"Leaf!" He screeched.

Nothing replied.

He shivered, his litter mates were gone, and he was alone.

Surge walked for days, with only small carcasses of finches or mice to feed on. A blizzard had made is worse , freezing him. Now he crouched cowering in a bramble bush as a raven circled him. He settled in deeper into the bush until a thorn poked him in the rump, he yowled and backed out of the bush, before he could recover, the raven soared down and clawed at him, it's talons like lighting.

Surge clawed defensibly, but it was no use, the raven was more than accurate, its beady eyes full of mischief.

Surge gave one powerful blow to the raven's belly, satisfaction filling his veins, the scrawny raven screeched in furry. The once satisfaction turned to terror as the raven fought back, slashing it's claws into Surge's face, the claws meant his eyes, there was moment of just pure pain as it's talons scraped past his lids and into his optical, Surge tried to regained himself and swung his paws one paw to the left, one to the right, then up and one paw slicing down. He sliced at the raven's wing, and it let out a ear-spitting screech and fled.

Surge whimpered and fell to the ground painting blood clouded his vision leaving him blind in the storm, helpless and nothing but crow-food. But before all hope was lost his nose twitched and a familiar scent wafted into his nose, it was sweet, and milky... Autumn!

Hope spread through his body. He sat up moaning in pain as his body ached and resisted

Surge stumbled blindly through the blizzard, whimpering. Determination grew with every step, he tripped over his own paws and fell face-first into the snow, the scratches on his face stung at the pressure and he let out a screech of agony. He started to crawl as the sky grew pale, a rock scraped against his belly and hot sticky blood welled from his side making him bleed out onto the rock, splatters of blood staining the white snow. Unable to move a whisker more, he collapsed. There was the sound of multiple rushed paw steps, and among them he could smell his kin. There was a wail of agony from a she-cat, "My son!" the she-cat cried. " I knew that was blood!" a tom muttered, choking his sorrow down. "Surge… oh Surge…" he was comforted by Leaf's voice as her tail rested next to his killing wound. Sorrow wafted around him, and he was immediately mad of himself, "Do not be sad Leaf…" he rasped, the words almost coming out in fragments, he swallowed blood and continued, shivering as the snow cooled his flank, "I-I will always be with y-" his words were cut off and his head plopped back in the snow. Through the smallest crack in his eyes, and through the blood he could see the she-cat who wailed that he was her son, but he knew it wasn't his mother, no it'd never be, but she would care for his sister, he let out a short wheezing breath, "You'll be a good mother..." he rasped letting white spots dapple his mind.

"No Surge! We can fix this!" Autumn sobbed.

Surge shook his head, "I'm dying." he whispered, "I must go..." he felt his tired bones go limp as a forever sleep stole him from consciousness.

"No! Surge!" Leaf shrieked.

But it was too late, he was gone.


End file.
